


A Stroke of Romance

by izjean



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, lovelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izjean/pseuds/izjean
Summary: When Alex/Calum and MC meet for the first time they are instantly intertwined by their sexual chemistry. As MC quickly becomes the body painter's new muse, feelings grow stronger and therefore, much more complicated. With Alex's/Calum's busy schedule and MC's fear of heartbreak, will their romance become the masterpiece they hoped for?Alex's Chapters will be odd #'s. Calum's will be even #'s.
Relationships: Alex Fredrik/MC, Calum Keys/MC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Indigo (Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we've all been missing Alex/Calum, chapter one focuses on their first encounter at the art studio. It's a quick tease to get the series started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is my first FF! I would love any/all comments for improvement*

I look in the mirror and curl one last strand of hair. I notice the light in my bedroom bounce off my highlighted cheeks as I turn from left to right. I smile and give myself one last pep talk trying to convince myself that I am a strong, sexy, and confident woman. I peek down the front of my shirt admiring the black lace bra that I purchased a few days prior. I can do this.

The knots in my stomach tighten as I look at the clock. I’m supposed to be at Alex’s studio at nine. We’ve been trying to make these plans for a month, but between his busy schedule and my nervousness we could never solidify a date. Now, it’s Friday night and he’s promised me a bottle of champagne and a round of 20 questions. With one big exhale, I leave the mirror behind, slip on my heels, and wave down my Uber.

. . . . .

Alex’s studio is above a small cafe. The kind that sells expensive lattes and always has live music. I walk up the concrete steps, feeling my hand sweat beneath the banister. When I reach the door I knock gently, staring at the ground. The door opens almost instantly, revealing Alex with a big smile on his face. 

“Hi, Gorgeous”. He bites his lip as he motions for me to come in. 

I can’t help but notice the way his t-shirt hugs his strong arms so perfectly. I also find myself distracted by his ass when he walks to the kitchen in his dark denim jeans. 

“Champagne?” he asks. 

I nod as I walk around the studio and admire the large open-concept space filled with refurbished furniture and artwork. Of course, it’s also filled with brushes, canvases, tarps and various paint cans. I look to my right and see a vibrant mural that resembles an abstract cityscape. 

“I’ve been working on that for a while”. 

Alex hugs one arm around my waist while the other hands me a glass of bubbling champagne. He rests his chin on my shoulder, pointing and describing each detail within his work. I can feel his breath hot on my neck making it hard to focus on the words escaping his mouth. 

He gently kisses my cheek and whispers, “I’m really glad you’re here”. 

The knots tighten again. His voice is like velvet. I turn to him and take a sip of my drink. His caramel eyes are following my every move. 

“So, Ms. Adventurous… are you going to let me paint you?”

“Right now? You haven’t even given me the house tour yet”.

Laughing, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. “Well, there is the kitchen. There is the bathroom. There is my art space. And there is my bed”. 

I instantly blush when I notice the king size bed perfectly placed in the centre of the back wall. My mind wanders and my heart begins to race.

“I eat, sleep, and create here. This is my oasis”. 

He takes both of our champagne flutes and places them on a nearby table. He pulls me close and slips both hands into my back pockets before gently kissing my lips. I grab both sides of his face and kiss him harder, opening my mouth just enough so that our tongues can dance. He squeezes my ass and lifts me up as his dick grows hard against me. He pins me up against the mural, lips travelling down my jaw, neck, earlobe, and collarbone. Each kiss makes my breath grow harder and my moans grow louder. 

The knots in my stomach can’t help but relax as he puts me down to unbutton my jeans and wiggle his hand into my wetness. Pushing my panties aside, he plays with each of my folds before circling my clit. His other hand is tangled in my hair as he watches me arch my back and tilt my head against the wall. Just when I think I’m about to collapse, his hand slips away. He licks his fingers. 

“Come here”. 

He pulls me off the wall and lifts my shirt above my head. He uses the tip of his tongue to tease along the line of my bra. Closing my eyes, I can feel him gently undress me, leaving a kiss as a replacement for every piece of clothing he removes. I open my eyes suddenly when a cold sensation moves across my nipple. Alex spreads a deep indigo over my skin, his paintbrush caressing my hips, breasts, and belly button. He lowers himself to his knees so he can dip the brush into an aqua blue. It tickles the inside of my thigh as he swirls it around, ensuring he doesn’t miss a single spot. I look down at him and laugh, feeling slightly self-conscious of my naked body. 

“You seriously want to paint me right now?”

He looks up at me hungrily, “It’s all I’ve wanted to do since I first swiped right. Close your eyes and enjoy it”.

Doing as I’m told, I close my eyes. I gasp when two wet hands grip my ass. He massages me for a minute before standing up and tracing his hands up my stomach and around my breasts. He pinches my nipples and bites at my earlobe. I can feel his toned body pressed against my back.

“You’re officially my muse”, he whispers before spinning me around and wrapping his colourful hands around my throat for a passionate kiss. His hands continue to devour me, covering my skin, lips, and hair in paint. When our lips finally part, both of us are gasping for air. 

“I told you my hands like to get creative”.

. . . . .

His bathroom is white. White and absolutely spotless. I smile to myself at the irony; how can a man be so clean, yet also be so dirty? He slowly takes his clothes off, exposing his silky skin and perfectly sculpted muscles. I wrap my arms around him, using my hands to rub paint all over his back. I wiggle against him to ensure the paint from my breasts is spread onto his abs. 

Laughing, he grips my hair and pulls my head back. “You’re going to pay for that”.

He spins me around so that he can see me in the mirror. I push my ass against him.

“My God. you are every body painter’s dream”.

Behind me, I feel his hand scoop under my ass and begin to play with my clit. I rest my head against his chest and moan with every touch. He kisses and nips my shoulder as he slides two fingers inside of me, finding a rhythm that makes my knees weak. He watches me intensely while his fingers hook inside of me, moving back and forth in just the right spot. I bend forward and grip the counter for support. He continues to play inside of me until I’m screaming out his name. Feeling dizzy, he pulls me into the shower. Hues of purple and blue swirl beneath me as Alex washes me clean.


	2. Indigo (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we've all been missing Alex/Calum, chapter one focuses on their first encounter at the art studio. It's a quick tease to get the series started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is my first FF! I would love any/all comments for improvement*

I look in the mirror and curl one last strand of hair. I notice the light in my bedroom bounce off my highlighted cheeks as I turn from left to right. I smile and give myself one last pep talk trying to convince myself that I am a strong, sexy, and confident woman. I peek down the front of my shirt admiring the black lace bra that I purchased a few days prior. I can do this.

The knots in my stomach tighten as I look at the clock. I’m supposed to be at Calum’s studio at nine. We’ve been trying to make these plans for a month, but between his busy schedule and my nervousness we could never solidify a date. Now, it’s Friday night and he’s promised me a bottle of champagne and a round of 20 questions. With one big exhale, I leave the mirror behind, slip on my heels, and wave down my Uber.

. . . . .

Calum’s studio is above a small cafe. The kind that sells expensive lattes and always has live music. I walk up the concrete steps, feeling my hand sweat beneath the banister. When I reach the door I knock gently, staring at the ground. The door opens almost instantly, revealing Calum with a big smile on his face. 

“Hi, Gorgeous”. He bites his lip as he motions for me to come in. 

I can’t help but notice the way his t-shirt hugs his strong arms so perfectly. I also find myself distracted by his ass when he walks to the kitchen in his dark denim jeans. 

“Champagne?” he asks. 

I nod as I walk around the studio and admire the large open-concept space filled with refurbished furniture and artwork. Of course, it’s also filled with brushes, canvases, tarps and various paint cans. I look to my right and see a vibrant mural that resembles an abstract cityscape. 

“I’ve been working on that for a while”. 

Calum hugs one arm around my waist while the other hands me a glass of bubbling champagne. He rests his chin on my shoulder, pointing and describing each detail within his work. I can feel his breath hot on my neck making it hard to focus on the words escaping his mouth. 

He gently kisses my cheek and whispers, “I’m really glad you’re here”. 

The knots tighten again. His voice is like velvet. I turn to him and take a sip of my drink. His caramel eyes are following my every move. 

“So, Ms. Adventurous… are you going to let me paint you?”

“Right now? You haven’t even given me the house tour yet”.

Laughing, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. “Well, there is the kitchen. There is the bathroom. There is my art space. And there is my bed”. 

I instantly blush when I notice the king size bed perfectly placed in the center of the back wall. My mind wanders and my heart begins to race.

“I eat, sleep, and create here. This is my oasis”. 

He takes both of our champagne flutes and places them on a nearby table. He pulls me close and slips both hands into my back pockets before gently kissing my lips. I grab both sides of his face and kiss him harder, opening my mouth just enough so that our tongues can dance. He squeezes my ass and lifts me up as his dick grows hard against me. He pins me up against the mural, lips travelling down my jaw, neck, earlobe, and collarbone. Each kiss makes my breath grow harder and my moans grow louder. 

The knots in my stomach can’t help but relax as he puts me down to unbutton my jeans and wiggle his hand into my wetness. Pushing my panties aside, he plays with each of my folds before circling my clit. His other hand is tangled in my hair as he watches me arch my back and tilt my head against the wall. Just when I think I’m about to collapse, his hand slips away. He licks his fingers. 

“Come here”. 

He pulls me off the wall and lifts my shirt above my head. He uses the tip of his tongue to tease along the line of my bra. Closing my eyes, I can feel him gently undress me, leaving a kiss as a replacement for every piece of clothing he removes. I open my eyes suddenly when a cold sensation moves across my nipple. Calum spreads a deep indigo over my skin, his paintbrush caressing my hips, breasts, and belly button. He lowers himself to his knees so he can dip the brush into an aqua blue. It tickles the inside of my thigh as he swirls it around, ensuring he doesn’t miss a single spot. I look down at him and laugh, feeling slightly self-conscious of my naked body. 

“You seriously want to paint me right now?”

He looks up at me hungrily, “It’s all I’ve wanted to do since I first swiped right. Close your eyes and enjoy it”.

Doing as I’m told, I close my eyes. I gasp when two wet hands grip my ass. He massages me for a minute before standing up and tracing his hands up my stomach and around my breasts. He pinches my nipples and bites at my earlobe. I can feel his toned body pressed against my back.

“You’re officially my muse”, he whispers before spinning me around and wrapping his colourful hands around my throat for a passionate kiss. His hands continue to devour me, covering my skin, lips, and hair in paint. When our lips finally part, both of us are gasping for air. 

“I told you my hands like to get creative”.

. . . . .

His bathroom is white. White and absolutely spotless. I smile to myself at the irony; how can a man be so clean, yet also be so dirty? He slowly takes his clothes off, exposing his silky skin and perfectly sculpted muscles. I wrap my arms around him, using my hands to rub paint all over his back. I wiggle against him to ensure the paint from my breasts is spread onto his abs. 

Laughing, he grips my hair and pulls my head back. “You’re going to pay for that”.

He spins me around so that he can see me in the mirror. I push my ass against him.

“My God. you are every body painter’s dream”.

Behind me, I feel his hand scoop under my ass and begin to play with my clit. I rest my head against his chest and moan with every touch. He kisses and nips my shoulder as he slides two fingers inside of me, finding a rhythm that makes my knees weak. He watches me intensely while his fingers hook inside of me, moving back and forth in just the right spot. I bend forward and grip the counter for support. He continues to play inside of me until I’m screaming out his name. Feeling dizzy, he pulls me into the shower. Hues of purple and blue swirl beneath me as Calum washes me clean.


	3. Crimson (Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues as Alex/Calum and MC grow closer, both physically and emotionally. The body painter reveals his dominant side.

Alex gives me an old t-shirt to sleep in. I pick at the dried paint that’s glued to the fabric. I wasn’t expecting to sleepover, but he insisted we finish the bottle of champagne like he promised. Even though his king size bed offers more than enough space, he scoops his arms under me and pulls me close. I drape one leg over him and rest my head on his chest. The champagne bubbles dance within me as I look up at him. 

“What happened to 20 questions?”.

He turns around to face me, making sure I’m still pressed against him. 

“I’m down if you are”.

“Okay. You go first”, I say shyly.

“Hmm.. what are you most afraid of?”

I was nervous to share these parts of myself. Especially with someone so new. 

“Well, I’m afraid of spiders”, I laugh.

He sits up, leaning on his hand. “Come on. Give me something better than that!”

I roll my eyes. “Fine. I’m afraid of losing the people I care about. I’ve already lost so many, I don’t think I have the strength to lose anymore. I’m terrified that one more loss will break my heart completely”. 

His warm eyes study my expression. He glances at my lips as if kissing me will take away the sadness. He strokes my cheek and nods. “I can understand why you’re afraid. But, don’t ever think you’re not strong enough. Every life experience gives you the strength you need to move forward”.

I smile at him, eagerly wanting to change the subject. “What’s your biggest fear?”

He rolls onto his pillow and looks up at the ceiling. “I have a lot of fears, actually. I fear that my work won’t be taken seriously. I fear that I will never fully commit to someone. I fear loneliness”.

There they go again. The knots in my stomach. This time they pull tight with anxiety. Would he ever be able to commit to me? Will I lose him too? I shake my head and release the negative thoughts. I reposition myself so that I’m straddling his lap. He laughs and sits up so he can kiss me sweetly. 

“You’re not alone now. Are you?”, I tease.

Before I can finish my sentence, his fingers are intertwined in my hair and he’s biting the tender spot between my neck and shoulder. His hands move down my back and grab tightly onto my hips as his tongue finds mine. He lifts my shirt above my head and holds my wrists in the air. A low moan escapes his throat when I start to roll my hips against him. He dips his head and flicks his tongue against my nipple. He gives each one deserving attention; sucking, kissing, biting.  
He licks up the length of my neck and looks at me passionately.

“I want to worship you for the art that you are”, he growls.

I try to wiggle my wrists free, but he squeezes tighter. 

“Don’t move”.

He uses one hand to reach down beside the bed. After a slight struggle, he looks at me for permission as he reveals a spool of rope.

“You want to tie me up?” I ask nervously.

“Only if you’re comfortable. I promise it won’t hurt and I’ll untie you whenever you ask”. 

Arms still above my head, I look at him for reassurance. He kisses both of my cheeks tenderly. I bite my lip and give into him.

“Ok, fine. Not too tight!”

He lays me onto my back and ties my hands loosely above my head. My eyes travel over his sculpted body as he leans over me. He begins a trail of kisses down my body, starting at my fingertips and stopping just above my panty line. His eyes look up at me and I shudder with anticipation. He gently slips my panties down and off my body before slowly separating my legs. He plants a kiss on the inside of each thigh. He licks my clit with his hot wet tongue, making me instantly quiver. His tongue begins to move in little circles as he places a finger inside of me. His tongue moves faster as he feels me tighten around him. I try to free my hands to grab onto him, but he sits up and quickly pins them down. 

“I told you not to move”. 

I can feel his hardness pressed against me and my body begins to beg for him. 

Slipping on a condom, he asks “Are you ready? Tell me if you want to stop”.

I push my hips upward in response and look at him with a smile. “I’m ready”.

He slips himself inside of me and I can’t help but cry out. He slowly pulls himself out before penetrating back in, thrusting slightly upward to hit my G-spot. He grabs both of my breasts while finding a rhythm that has both of us sweating. His thumbs circle my nipples as he rolls his head back with pleasure. His hands continue to explore every inch of my body as he thrusts in and out of me. I gasp as he suddenly pulls me on top of him, placing my tied hands around his neck. I kiss him deeply as we move in sync. Nuzzling into my neck, he grabs my ass and begins to bounce me up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck. You’re incredible”, he moans in my ear. 

I want nothing more than to scratch my nails down his muscular back and give him the pleasure he deserves. He takes complete control of me, squeezing me against him tightly. Our lips meet as we melt into one another, feeling complete ecstasy. We stay intertwined together, our salty kisses lasting for what feels like hours.

We finally part when Alex unties me and tosses the rope to the floor. I crash my head onto the pillow and lace my fingers with his. It only takes a few seconds for my eyes to flutter shut.

. . . . .

I wake up feeling drowsy and sore. My hips hurt. My wrists hurt. What time is it? Sitting up, I realize that Alex isn’t beside me. I look around and find him sipping coffee by the mural. He’s at his desk working on something with complete focus. I wrap a blanket around me and sleepily walk over to him. He looks up with tired eyes and pats his lap.

“What are you doing up? Come here”.

He wraps his arms around me and hugs tightly. He’s sketching a mural for a local nightclub called “The Pink Flamingo”. The drawing is filled with graffiti-style texts and bright neon colours. 

“Do you always work on projects this early? It’s 4am!”

He yawns. “Yeah. I’m an early bird, remember?”

It feels like a lifetime ago when we first started messaging each other on LoveLink. I knew our connection was strong from the beginning, but the knots in my stomach are braided with worry. I’m falling for him. Fast.

His chocolatey voice brings me back into the moment. “I was thinking… would you want to come to the mural reveal when it’s finished? We can dance the night away”.

I’m embarrassed at how quickly I respond. “Yes! That sounds like a blast”.

He nibbles my neck before scooping me up and walking me back to bed. I don’t want this moment to end, yet my eyes beg for rest. He tucks the blanket under my chin and smooths down my hair.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning before I leave town”. 

Leave town? Oh God. The knots. They twist so tight that I can hardly breathe.


	4. Crimson (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues as Alex/Calum and MC grow closer, both physically and emotionally. The body painter reveals his dominant side.

Calum gives me an old t-shirt to sleep in. I pick at the dried paint that’s glued to the fabric. I wasn’t expecting to sleepover, but he insisted we finish the bottle of champagne like he promised. Even though his king size bed offers more than enough space, he scoops his arms under me and pulls me close. I drape one leg over him and rest my head on his chest. The champagne bubbles dance within me as I look up at him. 

“What happened to 20 questions?”.

He turns around to face me, making sure I’m still pressed against him. 

“I’m down if you are”.

“Okay. You go first”, I say shyly.

“Hmm.. what are you most afraid of?”

I was nervous to share these parts of myself. Especially with someone so new. 

“Well, I’m afraid of spiders”, I laugh.

He sits up, leaning on his hand. “Come on. Give me something better than that!”

I roll my eyes. “Fine. I’m afraid of losing the people I care about. I’ve already lost so many, I don’t think I have the strength to lose anymore. I’m terrified that one more loss will break my heart completely”. 

His warm eyes study my expression. He glances at my lips as if kissing me will take away the sadness. He strokes my cheek and nods. “I can understand why you’re afraid. But, don’t ever think you’re not strong enough. Every life experience gives you the strength you need to move forward”.

I smile at him, eagerly wanting to change the subject. “What’s your biggest fear?”

He rolls onto his pillow and looks up at the ceiling. “I have a lot of fears, actually. I fear that my work won’t be taken seriously. I fear that I will never fully commit to someone. I fear loneliness”.

There they go again. The knots in my stomach. This time they pull tight with anxiety. Would he ever be able to commit to me? Will I lose him too? I shake my head and release the negative thoughts. I reposition myself so that I’m straddling his lap. He laughs and sits up so he can kiss me sweetly. 

“You’re not alone now. Are you?”, I tease.

Before I can finish my sentence, his fingers are intertwined in my hair and he’s biting the tender spot between my neck and shoulder. His hands move down my back and grab tightly onto my hips as his tongue finds mine. He lifts my shirt above my head and holds my wrists in the air. A low moan escapes his throat when I start to roll my hips against him. He dips his head and flicks his tongue against my nipple. He gives each one deserving attention; sucking, kissing, biting.  
He licks up the length of my neck and looks at me passionately.

“I want to worship you for the art that you are”, he growls.

I try to wiggle my wrists free, but he squeezes tighter. 

“Don’t move”.

He uses one hand to reach down beside the bed. After a slight struggle, he looks at me for permission as he reveals a spool of rope.

“You want to tie me up?” I ask nervously.

“Only if you’re comfortable. I promise it won’t hurt and I’ll untie you whenever you ask”. 

Arms still above my head, I look at him for reassurance. He kisses both of my cheeks tenderly. I bite my lip and give into him.

“Ok, fine. Not too tight!”

He lays me onto my back and ties my hands loosely above my head. My eyes travel over his sculpted body as he leans over me. He begins a trail of kisses down my body, starting at my fingertips and stopping just above my panty line. His eyes look up at me and I shudder with anticipation. He gently slips my panties down and off my body before slowly separating my legs. He plants a kiss on the inside of each thigh. He licks my clit with his hot wet tongue, making me instantly quiver. His tongue begins to move in little circles as he places a finger inside of me. His tongue moves faster as he feels me tighten around him. I try to free my hands to grab onto him, but he sits up and quickly pins them down. 

“I told you not to move”. 

I can feel his hardness pressed against me and my body begins to beg for him. 

Slipping on a condom, he asks “Are you ready? Tell me if you want to stop”.

I push my hips upward in response and look at him with a smile. “I’m ready”.

He slips himself inside of me and I can’t help but cry out. He slowly pulls himself out before penetrating back in, thrusting slightly upward to hit my G-spot. He grabs both of my breasts while finding a rhythm that has both of us sweating. His thumbs circle my nipples as he rolls his head back with pleasure. His hands continue to explore every inch of my body as he thrusts in and out of me. I gasp as he suddenly pulls me on top of him, placing my tied hands around his neck. I kiss him deeply as we move in sync. Nuzzling into my neck, he grabs my ass and begins to bounce me up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck. You’re incredible”, he moans in my ear. 

I want nothing more than to scratch my nails down his muscular back and give him the pleasure he deserves. He takes complete control of me, squeezing me against him tightly. Our lips meet as we melt into one another, feeling complete ecstasy. We stay intertwined together, our salty kisses lasting for what feels like hours.

We finally part when Calum unties me and tosses the rope to the floor. I crash my head onto the pillow and lace my fingers with his. It only takes a few seconds for my eyes to flutter shut.

. . . . .

I wake up feeling drowsy and sore. My hips hurt. My wrists hurt. What time is it? Sitting up, I realize that Calum isn’t beside me. I look around and find him sipping coffee by the mural. He’s at his desk working on something with complete focus. I wrap a blanket around me and sleepily walk over to him. He looks up with tired eyes and pats his lap.

“What are you doing up? Come here”.

He wraps his arms around me and hugs tightly. He’s sketching a mural for a local nightclub called “The Pink Flamingo”. The drawing is filled with graffiti-style texts and bright neon colours. 

“Do you always work on projects this early? It’s 4am!”

He yawns. “Yeah. I’m an early bird, remember?”

It feels like a lifetime ago when we first started messaging each other on LoveLink. I knew our connection was strong from the beginning, but the knots in my stomach are braided with worry. I’m falling for him. Fast.

His chocolatey voice brings me back into the moment. “I was thinking… would you want to come to the mural reveal when it’s finished? We can dance the night away”.

I’m embarrassed at how quickly I respond. “Yes! That sounds like a blast”.

He nibbles my neck before scooping me up and walking me back to bed. I don’t want this moment to end, yet my eyes beg for rest. He tucks the blanket under my chin and smooths down my hair.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning before I leave town”. 

Leave town? Oh God. The knots. They twist so tight that I can hardly breathe.


End file.
